One object of the present invention is to provide a line or series of new and improved push button switches, having a variety of features in common, while also having various individual features, capable of performing a wide range of switching functions.
A further object is to provide a series of new and improved push button switches of the foregoing character, which are sturdy, compact and highly serviceable, while also being attractive in appearance and low in cost.
A further object is to provide a new and improved push button switch having a single push button which is spring returned and is adapted to produce momentary electrical contact.
Another object is to provide a new and improved push button switch of a modified construction utilizing two push buttons, with a blocking action so that only one of the push buttons can be depressed at any one time.
A further object is to provide a new and improved push button switch of another modified construction, having one push button which latches in its depressed position, and another push button which is effective, when depressed, to unlatch the first push button.
A further object is to provide new and improved push button switches having improved contactor and contact constructions. Another object is to provide a switch having new and improved contact structure to avoid any detent action between the movable and stationary contact elements.
A further object is to provide a switch having new and improved contact structure to afford enhanced break-before-make action.